Out in Space
by Trekkie Lizard
Summary: Is there another outpost that could hold the key to traveling to the Pegasus galaxy on a regular basis? Or is all the commotion over nothing but dashed dreams and trickery? --SGA-SG1 crossover--
1. Thoughts from a Depressed Archaeologist

Author's Note: Anyone order another SGA/SG1 crossover? It's mainly about SGA, so that's why I placed it here, so enjoy!

* * *

Daniel eyed the looming Stargate, his hands deep in his pockets. He had wanted desperately to see Atlantis, but that was not possible, he had to remain here, on Earth, with his friends. But if only he could walk the halls of the Ancients, see where perhaps Oma had once lived. Help McKay with the translations that he was sure to get completely wrong. He had to be in Atlantis, if only for a little while, but alas, that was not possible.

As time passed by on his watch, Daniel just stared at the 'gate, thinking about what could've been if he had gone, what might've gone down. How they could establish normal relations with them instead of just sending them on their way.

_This is so unfair. I was the one who figured out the 'gate address, anyways, why couldn't I go?_ He questioned himself silently.

Of course, he knew full well why he couldn't go. He was needed here. Everyone he was close to was here anyways. He couldn't just go and leave them behind could he? Of course not, they had all been through thick and thin together, and he could not change that.

But then again, he had to get Sam to find a way to either recharge the ZPM, or find another one. Perhaps there were more outposts in this galaxy that would link them to the Pegasus galaxy. But how would they find them?

That was the true question. If there were more Ancient outposts, which there probably were, how on Earth would they find them? This was the most frustrating thing to the poor Doctor Jackson. He wanted so badly to go to Atlantis, but he had no way to do so.

What about his time as an Ascended? If he could tap into his memories somehow, couldn't he maybe find something there that could help them? That was the key word there, _maybe_. Even if he could tap into his memories, what's left of them, how would he know if they could help him or not?

Sighing softly, he turned his back to the 'gate and went up to the control room to find a chair and watch it from there. SG-12 was about to return from their mission anyways, and hopefully they might have some news.

Climbing the stairs, Daniel looked down at his watch to see what time it was. Just as he did so, the 'gate started spinning. Running up the cold metal steps to the control room on the level above, he looked to the sergeant on duty.

"Sir, it's SG-12's IDC." The younger man said as Daniel took a seat.

"Open the iris", Daniel told him, watching the titanium contraption uncoil itself as the sergeant pressed his hand onto the pad.

Running in came the members of SG-12, all seemingly unharmed except they were a member short. Leaping back down the stairwell, Daniel greeted them at the bottom, and waved the soldiers with the weapons off.

"Where's Major Paris?" Daniel asked, taking in the faces of the remaining members.

The second officer stepped forward, "Sir, she stayed back on the planet. She requests the assistance of General O'Neill."

Furrowing his brow, Daniel wondered why the major would ask for help from the General and yet remain behind on a planet waiting for them to return. Suddenly, he realized perhaps that they had discovered another outpost.

"I want you to head to the infirmary, I'll get Jack." Daniel finally told them, still not used to his small position being looked up at.

He ran back up the steps to sublevel 27 to find Jack sitting in his office. Slightly out of breath, Daniel took in the scene. There were folders everywhere, the phones rang occasionally, and Jack was typing away on his laptop.

The older man looked up at his dear friend, "Daniel, what can I do for you? You know, the mess made another batch of pies."

Smiling softly as he caught his breath, Daniel shook his head politely, "Jack, there's no time for pie, SG-12 just returned, and Major Paris is requesting your assistance on the planet."

"What? Where is Katy?" Jack asked, standing up, and heading out his office to go to the infirmary with Daniel.

"She's on the planet still. Jack, what if it's another outpost?" Daniel asked excitedly.

Jack sighed to himself, "Daniel, just go get my gear. I want you to come with me. We're going to take SG-12 back through the 'gate to see what all the commotion is about, alright?"

Nodding quickly, Daniel hurried off to get the equipment. He couldn't wait to find out if it was indeed what he had hoped. Because if that was the situation, he just might be able to see Atlantis after all.


	2. Misery Loves Company

Author's Note: I love you too, reviewers, lol. Special thanks to whoever put my story on their list, and triple thanks to Mike Pistorio who helped me out when I got stuck in the infirmary. Thanks you guys (and girls), please keep up the reviews. I will try to update before Sunday, but I have band camp. Perhaps Saturday afternoon.

* * *

On the other side of the wormhole, Daniel looked around carefully. Everything was carefully criticized, and when he was done looking around, he figured that this was similar to the Ancient architecture. Glancing back to Jack, it was obvious the general had come to the same conclusion. They two old friends were being led to another part of this...outpost by the rest of the expedition.

As they entered the room, Major Paris was leaned back in a chair, similar to that O'Neill found in Antarctica. She looked as if she was trying to operate it, with no success. Daniel and O'Neill both rushed to the chair and started searching for the ZPM. Hopefully, it wouldn't be a dud, and they could use it to reach Atlantis. They would know soon, as the duo was searching opposite sides of the seat's base for the powerful mechanism. They barely noticed Major Paris being helped out of the seat she was sitting in by the rest of her team.

"I found it!" Daniel almost shrieked in excitement.

_I can't believe what I'm seeing, it's an actual ZPM that may link us up with Atlantis, the lost city of the Ancients, and be able to walk the halls of the hopefully beautiful city. I could be escorted around by Elizabeth, and she could show me everything they had found thus far..._ Daniel daydreamed happily, not noticing that Jack had already grabbed the ZPM and was calling to Daniel to follow them out of there.

"This is one for the record books..." Daniel muttered softly under his breath, a content smile spreading the width of his soft face.

He didn't notice O'Neill's frustrated face as he handed the ZPM to the second officer for safe keeping, "DANIEL!"

"Jack?" Daniel asked, looking a little dreamy-eyed still.

"Snap out of it, we still have to make it home. I want you to dial Earth", Jack told his dear friend, albeit sternly.

_Dang it, Daniel, he's right, snap out of it and start dialing. But what if I dialed Atlantis from here? Jack would never approve..._ Daniel smirked silently and arose quickly, brushing himself off.

"Daniel?" Jack asked, looking at his friend's expression change, alarmed slightly.

Daniel ignored him and started punching the buttons for Atlantis. The logical side of him knew that it wouldn't work, no, it wouldn't work. But, surprisingly, it worked. As soon as the wormhole formed, Jack knew in his gut that something was up, but he sent his code through anyways.

Jumping through the 'gate, the last thing Daniel thought to himself was _I wonder how that worked, if the ZPM is with us? _

Arriving on the other side, he had to duck Jack's fist aimed straight for him. There were a couple of armed guards at the bottom of the ramp, but they were afraid to intervene. Neither of the best friends noticed they were being watched from all sides.

Daniel tried to get away from Jack, put found the only place to go was back through the wormhole, and that just wasn't feasible. If anything, he'd have to fight Jack, who was a MUCH better fighter than himself, and better trained as well. Daniel didn't stand a chance against his Commanding Officer. Not many people here did.

Just as the wormhole disappeared, Jack's fist landed a solid blow on Daniel's shoulder. Unfortunately for Daniel, it was his sore shoulder. His VERY sore shoulder. Flying backwards, the hurt archaeologist grabbed onto the side of the 'gate and caught himself. As he looked his dear friend in the eyes, he understood where that had come from, but his shoulder was too sore to beg forgiveness.

Sinking down to his knees, and trying to protect his shoulder from any more blows, Daniel just sat there quietly, pondering what was going to happen next.

"Medical team to the 'gate room", Elizabeth Weir called out over the intercom.

Holding back tears, Daniel watched through a silent haze as the medical team arrived and took Daniel away, Jack looking on with mixed emotions.

"I'm sorry, Danny", he thought he could hear Jack saying, just as he was rushed to the infirmary.

His left shoulder was bleeding...again. The second he was wheeled into the infirmary, Doctor Beckett walked in and just shook his head. He expected it to be Rodney, but luckily, it was only Daniel. Wait a minute...Daniel Jackson? How did he get here?

"Doctor Jackson?" Carson asked warily, unbelieving.

"Yeah, it's me", Daniel commented, trying to hide the pain in his voice.

Carson immediately walked over to some of his nurses who had started patching Daniel up and were now getting a line in, "What happened?"

"Sir, we're not sure, but we heard General O'Neill punched him in his shoulder." One of his nurses reported.

O'Neill? He was here too? Why didn't they ever tell Carson these things? And why did he punch Daniel? Weren't they best of friends?


	3. What Was Jack Thinking?

Author's Note: No, no Sam. This is somewhat of a buffer chapter, so I'm sorry if it's too short, it's just the way I write. And I'll have you know I did it in fifteen minutes! Lol, my brain was just on the right track today. Tell me what you think, and I'll update later.

* * *

Pacing around the infirmary 'waiting room', Jack was waiting to see how Daniel was doing. He didn't know why he had punched his friend in the shoulder, aside from disobeying him. But hey, he did that all the time.

"Damnit Daniel, the ice cream tasting was tomorrow", Jack cursed under his breath as he paced back and forth, being constantly watched by that young Major Sheppard who he had not so long ago flown with.

Suddenly, from behind the curtains, Jack heard a soft, distinctive sigh of Daniel. Stepping forward, Jack felt a hand on his shoulder, gently holding him back.

"Sir, I think it's best we wait for ok from Beckett", the younger man commented to the superior officer.

Wanting to jump in there an apologize, and then scold Daniel to death, Jack decided that it was better for everyone if they just held off right now. General O'Neill stood silently; ready to pounce at a moment's notice. He had to be sure that he didn't seriously injure his long time friend.

Finally, after what had seemed like forever, he was allowed back to see Doctor Jackson, whose arm was once again in a sling.

"This time, I don't have to ask," Daniel commented, rolling his eyes, "And I know what you're going to say, Jack. That it's my fault, and we should've never come here. We should've taken it back to Earth for testing. That I could've killed us all..."

Before Daniel could go on with his rambling that he does so well, Jack stopped him by holding up his hand, "Stop Daniel, just stop. Yeah, I'm mad at you. Yeah, you disobeyed me. None of that changes the fact that I'm really sorry about your arm, and I shouldn't have punched you."

"Thanks, Jack", Daniel breathed; he did not know what to say to his commanding officer.

This was amazing; Jack was being nice again, after Daniel had done something so wrong that if he was in the military, and they were back at Earth, he'd be in such major trouble.

"So, how's the arm?" The elder gentleman asked, smiling softly.

"Oh, I'll live. I'll be out of here later today, and I'm going to help McKay with some translations", Daniel smiled wholeheartedly.

Jack frowned at the statement, "What about..."

"That's what these translations are about, Rodney thinks. He's been having a lot of trouble with them. Apparently, some natives from another planet have been trying to help him, but they don't really know the language that well", Daniel shrugged with his good arm.

The ugly orange scrubs were bothering both of the old friends. General O'Neill, however, was the first one to give the good doctor a funny look regarding them.

"That's all we got from Earth, don't blame me", Carson said defensively under the glare.

Both Jackson and O'Neill laughed together, so, it was their fault. When they got back, they'd have to send them a descent color.


End file.
